grandmother
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: Gabriella is poor and she befriends an old lady. This old lady is like a grandmotehr to Gabriella. But this lady is also Troy's grandmother. Troy thinks Gabriella is a nerd and treats her bad. But when the old lady is dieing what is her last request?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Gabriella Montez is a low-class girl. A geek in school who is often bullied. She's skipped a few grades and has a heart. But her heart belongs to her mom and an older person that she met when she was younger. This elderly person is like a grandma she neverhad. But she is sick She does everything she can do to keep her happy. but what will she find out that she didn't know before.

"Move it geek!" exclaimed Troy Bolton, the basketball captain. Gabriella looked up and peered through he glasses.

"Sorry." she murmured and she moved to the side pressing her back to the lockers to let the group of basketball people and the cheereladers pass.

"You better!" the headcheerleader Nissa said. She ran up to Troy and wrapped and arm around his waist and he slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the hall.

"Another typical day." Gabriella sighed pushing her glasses up.

Gabri3ella kept walking towards her next class. Gym. Damn she hated her school life so much. She walked into the locker room and changed. Once changed she walked to the gym. The boys were in the gym as well. That meant that it was mixed class today. Dang it. She walked toward the bleachers and sat down and waited ofr the gym teachers t come out.

"Alright kids! Today we are having a lazy day and we are working on freethrows. It might help you get a beeter grade in thi unit." Coash bolton said.

"Girls I would suggest you don't flirt all day and actually do something." Coach Roberts said

"Ok basketballs are over there you guys can start." Mr. Bolton said and tehy headed towards the basketballs and they started shooting free throws.

Gabriella got up from the bleacher and headed towards the rack of basketballs. "Montez!" Coach Roberts yelled. Gabriella turned around. Ms. Roberts curled her finger indicating to come to hger. Gabriella walked up to her coach.

"Yes?" she asked polietly.

"I would like you to go outside and practice free throws." Coach Roberts said. Gabriella scruched her eyebrows together in confusion and asked. "Why outside?"

Coach kept staring at her. "That way you can be by yourself you are a very quiet person and you'll be able to concentrate better." Roberts said to her and she nodded. Coach smiled at her warmly and Gabriella went outside to shoot some hoops.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton threw the basketball in the hoop and walked towards his dad. "

What's up coach." he said. Mr. Bolton raised his eyebrows. Troy looked at his dad and sighed.

"Yes Mr. Bolton how can I help you?" Troy said in a bored tone. Mr. Bolton laughed.

"I would like you to go and help a student on her free throws." Coach B said. Troy groaned.

"No, Dad Please." Troy whinned nad begged.

"Troy she needs your help." Mr. Bolton said. Troy sighed.

"OK." he agreed reluctantly. Mr. Bolton smiled.

"Troy. be nice to her she's really shy." Mr. Bolton said.

Troy nodded.

"So...where is she?" Troy said finally.

"She's outside. Please Troy be nice to her. Don't loe your temper." he said

"Yeah yeah." Troy said, walking out of the gym and heading out tto the basketball court outside. He walked out and he saw a small girl. She had long curly black hair. He walked closer to the girl. She grabbed the basketball and shot it at the baske but it was an air ball. Big time. Troy groaned.

"You have to put more arm in it." He said in a frustrated tone. GAbriella squealed once she headr his voice. Troy laughed in amusement. Gabriella turned around and just stared at him. Troy looked at her. He hasn't seen her around. Or at least he didn't think he did. Gabriella turned around trying to avoid his gaze and just stared at the basket. She grabbed the ball once again and started to shoot the ball. Again, she missed. Troy ran and grabbed th ball.

"Let me show you hot its done." Troy said and shot a free throw and made it it. Gabriella just stared at the basket.

"You have a good aim but you have to throw a little bit harder. More arm into it." Troy said to her. He walked up to the ball and bounce passed it to her. Gabriella looked at the basket and shot. But it was an airball. Troy sighed and passed it back to her. Gabriella shot again and missed. They kept doing this routine and Gabriella kept missing. But, just by a little. Troy groaned in frustration and was starting to lose his patience.

"Try again. Use a little bit more strength." He said through his griitted teeth. Gabriella became more and more nervous and her hands started to weat. She threw the ball way off no wehe near the basket and Troy lost it.

"THIS IS RETARDED! YOU ARE SO STUPID! HERE I AM TRYING TO HELP U AND YOU BLOW ME UP. YOUR A STUPID FAG AND A NED. nO WONDER YOUR FAILING GYM CLASS BECAUSE YOU ARE A WORTHLESS GEEK!" Troy exploded.

Gabriella stared at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She let them freely fall and she turnd around and ran to the gym. She opened the door and noticed that everyone was walking into the lockeroom. Ms. Roberts turned around and noticed that Gabriella was there. She smiled warmly at her.

"Just in time." she exclaimed. Gabriella smiled weaklyand wiped her tears away. She ran into the locker room and Ms. Roberts looked at Mr. Bolton. He apparently noticed. Troy came back in the gym a few moments later. he shot him a disapproving look and Troy ingnored it and went to change.

gabriella walked out of the locker room and the hallyway was busy. 'Time to go' she told herself. She walked out of the main entrance of the school and everyone was talking by their cars. She looked down and she headed home walking, since her mother couldn't afford a car. Gabriella was walking along the street and tears fell from her eyes.

She shook her head, she knew what Troy had said was right. She was a worthless geek. She couldn't get a job to help her mother with the bills and they were about to take away the house. She couldn't help she was only fifteen and the working age was sixteen.

She hugged her books and started to walk in a different direction. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to see someone that was close to her heart. Gabreilla walked about five miles and she reached her destination. She rung the bell and waited by the huge gates. After a while she noticed that the butler was coming to open the gates. He smiled at her, for she was there very often.

"Good afternoon Gabriella." he greeted.

Gabriella smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Alexander, how are you?" she replied. She smiled at her.

"I'm good and how are you?" he asked her.

"I've been better." She said truthfully.

He smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Life will get better one. With a heart like yours." He replied. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Where's Rosa?" She asked. He pointe behind him.

"She's in the garden reading her book. You can you see her if you like." Alexander said being polite.

Gabreilla headed towards the garden, she felt excited to see Rosa. She always brought her joy and she enjoyed talking to her. She was like the grandmother that she never had. Gabriella reached the garden and found Rosa reading.

"Hey!" Gabriella said softly trying not to startle Rosa.

Rosa immediately recognized the voice and looked up to see Gabriella. "Gabreilla was a pleasant surpise. Come here child sit by me." Rosa said excitedly.

She scooted over to make room for the Gabriella and patted the seat. Gabriella smiled and walked over and sat next to her.

"How was school today?" Rosa asked her and grabbed her hand. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Same. Just like any other school day." Gabriella responded. Rosa looked at Gabriella's eyes thoughfully. Gabriella turned her head trying to avoid eye contact. But it was a little to late.

"Gabriella, dear, I see you have been crying. You can always trust me." Rosa said lightly trying to make Gabriella open up. Gabriella looked up.

"I'm failing gym and then they sent me outside so I can practice. But then the coaches sent me the basketball captain to help me with my freethrows. I couldn't make into the basket and we both lost out patience and i totally missed..." she drifted off and winced on the harsh words she remebers so vividly.

"Then what happened?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"He called me a worthless geek," Gabriella whispered shaking her head. "And he's right.I am a worthless geek. I can't help my mom and they are taking away her car and the house if she doesn't pay it by Friday." Gabriella said crying.

Rosa didn't know what to say. That was rare she usually knew what to say and to comfort her. She grabbed Gabriella and gave her a motherly hug. Gabriella coninued crying on her shoulder. Rosa rubbed her back comfortly.

"Gabriella." she said softly. Gabriella pulled back to look at her "grandmother."

"You and your mother can stay with me." Rosa said to Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head against her shoulder and pulled away.

"No, we can't. We'll probably...um...just go and sell our house, to live in an apartment. Don't worry about us." Gabriella said, wiping away her tears, she sniffled and gave her a sad smile.

Rosa shook her head. "No, Darling, you can stay here with me. This is a house big enough for the three of us. Plus, it would be great if I would have some company." Rosa said, pushing some hair out of Gabriella's eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My mother and I wouldn't want to impose. It's ok, we'll manage." Gabriella said smiling at her.

Once again, Rosa shook her head.

"When does your mother get home from work?" Rosa asked Gabriella.

"Around eight." Gabriella said, thinking about it for a while. She scrunched her nose while she was thinking. Then she added, "I think."

Rosa laughed.

"I'll take you home, then I'll go talk to your mother. How does that sound?" Rosa asked, stroking Gabriella's hair absently.

"Sounds good. But I couldn't let you do that. My mother and I love you with all our hearts, but we really need to deal with this problem on out own." Gabriella said polietly.

Rosa just stared at Gabriella. "If you love me so much, you wouldn't mind living here with me for a while. You wouldn't want to leave me all alone in my mansion now would you?" Rosa said, giving Gabriella a pouting face.

Gabriella laughed.

"Where did you learn the puppy dog face?" Gabriella asked, giggling.

"My grandson. He would give me that face when he wanted a cookie when he was younger. Come to think of it, he still gives me the puppy dog face and he's sixteen almost seventeen." Rosa said, giggling.

Gabriella lauged again.

"There's the loving smile, that I was looking for." Rosa said, giving Gabriella a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok." Gabriella said giving in. Rosa smiled warmly.

"Now would you like to go inside with me to get some cookies?" Rosa asked. Gabriella nodded shyly and Rosa laughed.

Gabriella got up and waitied for Rosa. She grunted when she got up and was out of breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Are you Ok?" Gabriella asked with concern written all over her voice.

"Yes, dear. Now, let's go inside." Rosa said leading the way into the enormous house.

TROY got home two hours after school let out. "Mom! I'm home." Troy said as he set his backpack on the couch.

He walked into the kitchen and he saw his three year old sister reaching for the cookie jar. It was to high for her and she was struggling.

Troy laughed silently. "What are you doing Jenny?" Troy asked, chuckling.

The little girl jumped when she heard the voice. She turned around and put her hands behind her back. She smiled innocently. "Nothing." she replied.

"Where you trying to get a cookie?" Troy asked her. She looked at everything but Troy. "Jenny?" he said in a stern voice.

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Yes you." Troy said to her. He walked up to her and kneeled so he can be her height.

"Maybe." she said innocetly swaying back and forth. Then she looked at Troy and she pouted. "Mommy pwut the cookie jar too up for me." Jenny said, pointing upwards.

Troy laughed, then he ruffled her bangs playfully. He stood up and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and gave it to her.

"Just don't tell mom." he said giving her kiss on the cheek.

"thanks Twoy." she giggled and ran off to her room.

"Troy! Can you come in here for a minuter?" his dad yelled from the living room. He groaned.

He walked into the living room where his dad was. "Yeah dad." he replied as he settled himself on the couch.

"I know what you did." His dad said sitting in the other couch across from the one Troy was sitting.

"Dad, it was one cookie. She won't spoil her dinner over one cookie. I know that you always tell me not to give her a cookie before dinner but dad she was trying really hard to reach the cookie jar. Give the little girl a break" Troy said to his dad.

"What?" Mr. Bolton asked.

Troy looked up and he stared at his dad. "What?" he mimicked his father. Mr. Bolton sighed.

"Troy, I'm talking about gym class. I know you said something. I don't know what it is, but it obviously hurt Gabriella she came into the gym crying." Mr. Bolton said.

"Oh," Troy said. He didn't know that he hurt her so much, but it was all so frustrating.

"Troy, what did I tell you about your temper." Jack lectured, shaking his head.

Troy looked up at his father. "Dad, I'm sorry, but it was frustrating. I kept telling her to put more strength into the shot but she kept doing the same thing. I just freaked." Troy said to his father.

Mr. Bolton stood, so he could go and sit right next to his son. He patted him on the back. "Troy, I understand, but she really needs help. She's really shy, and I would really appreciate it if you could try again, if you can't then, I don't know, I'll asked Chad to help her." Jack said, the he chuckled. "I just can't see Chad as a tutoring type."

Troy and Jack started laughing, but they were interupted by Mrs. Bolton. "Jack! can you come and help me with the groceries?" Lucille called.

"Sure thing, honey." Jack callled back, lifiting himself off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen to help his wife.

Troy laughed a few more moments and sighed. He threw his head back and rested it on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Jenny walked downstairs to see if she could sneak another cookie and she noticed her parents were in the kitchen. She turned her head and she saw her brother on the couch with his eyes closed. She ran up to him and slapped his lap. Troy's eyes opened his eyes and looked down at his little sister. She was grinning at him.

He smiled and lifted her up. "Where you trying to scare me?" he asked. She just looked at him and giggled. "sowy Twoy." she said.

"No, this time you will pay." Troy said and started tickling her stomach.

"No, Twoy, stop. Pwease." Jenny giggled, as he kept tickling her. Lucille came into the living room and smiled at her children.

"Troy, can I please have my baby girl for a moment." Lucille said reaching for Jenny.

Troy smiled up at his mom and handed Jenny over to Lucille. Jenny giggled and place her tiny head on her mom's shoulder and she gripped Lucille's shirt with her tiny fingers. "Twank you mommy, for swaving me of Twoy." Jenny said to her mother. Lucille laughed, and took Jenny out of the room.

"Troy! Can you come in here for a moment?" Lucille called, as she walked into the kitchen. Troy stood up, and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked when he entered the kitchen. Lucille set Jenny on the high chair and Jack was leaning on the little island in the kitchen, eating an apple.

"I know what happened today..." Lucille started. She gave Jenny some toys and went back to stir the pasta that was in the pot.

"Ah...dad. Ok I'll apoligize to Gabriella tomorrow. No big deal." Troy said groaning and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's good to hear son, but your mom wasn't talking about that." Jack said chuckling, then took another bite of his apple.

"Huh?" Troy said, now definately confused.

"I meant, I know that you gave Jenny that cookie." Lucille said looking at his son. Troy groaned and left the kitchen with his parents laughing.

GABRIELLA and Rosa was in the car on their way to Gabriella's home. They parked in front of the house. Gabriella glanced at her home. It was beautiful he loved this house. It was a big two story house.(Like in the movie) But right now her mom's company wasn't doing so good.

Sure, it looked small compared to Rosa's mansion. Gabriella was in a train of thought when Rosa started talking to her.

"Huh?" Gabriella said to her. Rosa laughed.

"I asked if your mother is home." she said to Gabriella.

"Yeah, my mom is home." Gabriella responded, she just stared at her mom blue mini van.

"Come on sweetie." Rosa said, getting out of the car. Gabriella soon followed Rosa and opened the door with the house key Gabriella had in her pocket.

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought a visitor!" Gabriella called once she got into the house. Maria appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands on her jeans. "Hey, Rosa! How you doing?" Maria said giving Rosa a big hug. Rosa hugged her back and patted her back.

"How are you Maria?" Rosa asked her.

"Everythings fine." Maria lied. Rosa stared at her. She turned around and she told Gabriella to go and do her homework while I talk to your mother." Rosa told Gabriella.

Gabriella looked from her mother to Rosa and then nodded. Gabriella grabbed her backpack and books and headed to her room.

Maria looked at Rosa and she smiled. "Would you like to sit down, have some tea. something?" Maria asked. Rosa smiled and sat down on the dinning room table.

"I would like to talk to you." Rosa said to Maria.

Maria nodded and sat down.

"I think it would be a good idea for you and Gabriella to come and stay with me for a while. We can cut off all the bills, the electricity, the water, gas, telephone, tv, internet, everything and focus on paying the house and the car." Rosa said in one.

Maria stared at Rosa. "It's very nice of you to offer, but we wouldn't like to interfere like that." Maria said.

Rosa laughed. "That's what Gabriella said. I have a big house and I'm lonely my daughter has her family and she comes to visit or she leaves her kids for a weekend, and I really enjoy it. I love having people around and if you and Gabriella would move in for a while it would be really great. It would be great for everyone, for you and me. You can catch up and pay the house and car. When those are finished paying the house. Come back and won't have to worry about paying." Rosa explained.

Maria looked at everything. Then she laughed. "I'm actually considering it." Maria said

"Just take the offer." Rosa insisted. Maria laughed.

"Ok. We'll move in with you. Just until we finish paying off the house." Maria said smiling and giving Rosa a huge hug. "Thank you so much." Maria said.

"You are always welcome in my home. Take whatever you want and neede from this house and take it to mine as soon as possible."

Maria looked that Rosa with confusion written all over he face. Rosa looked at Maria's confused look. "Gabriella said that you need the house payment by Friday and if you start moving now you'll be able to put off all the bills and pay the house." Rosa explained.

"Oh," Maria said to her and smiled "Once again, thank you, if there is any think we can do to repay you, we'll do it."

Rosa looked at her.

"You are doing something, you are staying at my house and saving me from the loneliness " Rosa said sincerly. Maria reached out and hugged Rosa.

"Thank you." Maria whispered.

Rosa pulled away from the hug and looked at Maria. "Stop thanking me, go upstairs and start packing, so at least I can take some boxes tonight."

Maria nodded.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Maria asked, Rosa looked at Maria in confusion "Oh, so you won't...you know....be alone down here while we start packing."

Rosa laughed, then said. "I'll go home for a while, I need to take some medicine and I'll be back in an hour," Rosa said. Maria giggled.

"You better have most of your room in boxes." she threatened.

Maria laughed. "Ok." she said.

Maria walked Rosa to her car. Then she headed to Gabriella's room to tell Gabriella to start packing. They both were packing in their own rooms feeling overjoyed. It was like a miracle had come upon the house. It was a burden lifted off thier shoulders. They both packed feeling content.

* * *

This has been an idea that I've had for a while. If you guys like it I'll consider continuing it. I'll update Anorexic and Troubled teen as soon as I can.

leave a review =D

xoxoxo  
highschoolmusicalfan101


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella yawned as she walked towards he locker. Last night she packed her whole room. Everything, even her pillow was in a box, she put her sheets and pillow in a box before she came to school. Today was going to be a long day.

She opened her locker combination. She took out her books, that she needed right now and closed her locker door. She turned around and she noticed so many people had another half. By that meaning that everyone was paired off.

She sighed sadly and headed towards homeroom. She arrived in class and sat in the back of the room, since she didn't have friends why sit in the front or in the middle.

gabriella sat down and noticed a whole group of friends entering the classroom. She just stared at them, they were laughing as they sat down in their seats. They all kept talking and laughing.

She looked around the classroom. Then she noticed the it couple coming in hand in hand. Boy did they look happy. Then Melonie turned her head to glare at Gabriella and raised her eyebrows. Gabriella looked down and stared the book in front of her.

Deep down in the pit of Gabriella's heart, she wished that she had at least one friend. She was so shy that she had no one. She only had one friend. Her name is Rosa.

The teacher came in and homeroom started. Through out the lesson Gabriella kept wiping her tears. She just kept staring at the teacher going on and on with the lesson that she didn't even catch anything. She was starting to fall alseep..

She kept fighting those heavy eyes lids, that she didn't even notced what time it was. She was startled when she heard the bell ring. Gabriella quickly grabbed her books and headed off to biology.

She sat down in her usual seat in the far corner. She sat down and stared at her notebook, and started to doodle in her notebook. Gabriella didn't even notice that there was a girl standing right in front of her.

Lifting her head, she noticed that the girl was the girl that always knew the right answer.

"H...h..h..hi." Gabriella stammered out. She shrugged and looked at the girl. "D...d...d...do you n....n....need something?" Gabriella asked.

The girl laughed.

"No. Can I have a seat?" she asked, pointing to the seat next to Gabriella.

"Oh." Gabriella said, surprised. She moved her backpack from the seat next to her, and placed it right next to her.

The girl sat down next to Gabriella. "Hi. My name is Taylor." she introduced.

"I..I..I'm...I'm." Gabriella said nervously. Taylor giggled.

"Your name is Gabriella. I just wanted to know, cuz i'm curious. What are you doing back her all alone. I noticed you sitting all alone in homeroom." Taylor said.

Gabriella just stared at her. "Usually I...I s.s...st...stammer alot and I...I get n..ner...nervous talking to p...people so I j...j...just s...st...stay and all by my...myself." she stuttered and avioded eye contact.

"Gabi," she started, then looked up to look at Gabriella. "Can I call you Gabi?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabi, you need to get out there. Just talk. You very pretty and smart. Why are you hiding?" she asked.

Gabriella looked down to her book and shrugged.

"You can trust me. I won't say anything." Taylor said sincerly, she reached out and placed her hand on top of Gabriella's.

"I...I I skipped some grades. So when I tried to fit in, they would just make fun of me. So I decided if I don't mingle then I don't get picked on." Gabriella lied not telling her about Melonie.

"Honey, it's ok. If you be yourself you will find a friend." Taylor said.

"Thanks, but not thanks." Gabriella said to her.

"At least you aren't stuttering anymore." Taylor said to Gabriella.

Gabriella just stared at Taylor, then she smiled. "I guess." she said smiling.

"You see, no stuttering. Tell you what. Whenever you feel ready to mingle with our group, I'll be waiting. From this day one. You are considered one of my friends." Taylor said, sincerly.

Gabriella felt tears welling up in her eyes. Taylor looked at her. "Are you crying?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." she said wiping the tear that fell from her eye.

Taylor leaned over and gave Gabriella a friendly hug. Taylor pulled away and handed Gabriella a piece of paper. Gabriella eyed the piece of paper and noticed that it was a number. Her head shot up and stared at Taylor.

"Just in case you wanna talk." Taylor said, then she got up and went to her assigned seat. Gabriella smiled contently.

TROY walked into the lunch room and headed towards his usual lunch table. He sat down but kept looking around. "What's up with you captain?" Chad asked his best friend, slapping him on the back.

Troy's blue eyes looked up, stared at his best friend. "Nothing man, just looking around." Troy said, his eyes looking at every single person in the cafeteria.

Chad chuckled, "It doesn't seem like nothing. Who are you looking for." Chad asked, once again Troy looked at his friend.

"It's nothing Chad, all that I'm doing is looking for Melonie. I haven't seen her around. She's probably with her friends." Troy said, he stood up and looked around.

Chad rolled his eyes. "First you tell me that you need some space, and Melonie is always with you and hanging around you the whole time. Now you look for her. Who understand you?" Chad said shaking his head..

Troy looked at him with a weird expression on his face but then looked around in cafeteria.

"Can you keep an eye out for her please?" Troy said still looking around for his girlfriend.

"Aye, aye Captain" Chad said saluting Troy and sat on the cafeteria table looking for Troy's girlfriend.

Chad go tired of looking out for his girlfriend so he sat down and started eating his lunch. Troy kept looking for Melonie, he soon found that this was a lost cause, so he had to sit down and he started to eat his lunch.

"Hey." greeted a very happy Sharpay.

"Hi." Chad and Troy said abesnt mindly.

"Oh." Sharpay said and sat down. "I see someone is being a sour puss."

She laughed.

"Hey baby." A voice said behind Sharpay. She turned around and she noticed Zeke, her boyfriend of one year, standing behind her.

"Hey," she greeted looking at him with big eyes.

"So what's up guys." Zeke said sitting down next to Sharapy.

"Have you seen Melonie?" Troy asked Sharapy, since they were best friends.

"We were in the bathroom checking out make up. Why don't text her to meet you somewhere?" Sharpay suggested. Troy looked at her amazed.

"Thank you." Troy said whipping out his cell phone and texted his girlfriend.

After a few seconds he got a reply saying they should meet in the library. "Gotta go." Troy said getting up of his seat and headed towards the library.

TROY was sitting there in the library. He stared at the table, thinking long and hard. What was taking Melonie so long?

He got up, heading towards the exit. That's when he noticed a small figure in the corner of the library, reading away. He came closer to that figure and he noticed that it was Gabriella.

He finally found her. "Hey." he greeted her. She looked up startled. She saw that he was staring at her.

"H...h...hi." she stammered.

He smiled and he sat down hext to her, just staring out into space. Gabriella stared at him in curiousity. She quickly turned her head when she saw him move his head to look at her.

"So...how's it going?" Troy asked trying to make conversation.. Gabriella stared at him.

"It's ok." Gabriella said.

He turned to look at her in the eye, he noticed that she was beautiful. Big innocent brown eyes, flawless skin, a big beautiful smile and pink kissable lips.

"That's good. I see your reading 'Little Women.' are you reading that for english class?" Troy asked looking at the smiled and nodded. He nodded as well. "Chad says its pretty boring but I find in entertaining. Of course I haven't finish reading the book but so far so good. Two thumbs up for the author."

He looked up in an instant when she head her giggling. He smiled at her.

"You have a beautiful laugh." he complimented.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. Nobody has talked to her, let along compliment her.

Melonie walked into the doors and looked around for her boyfriend. He noticed her and Troy stood up suddenly, making Gabriella jump slightly. "So I'll see you later." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him and just nodded shyly. He waved at her and went out of the library with his girlfriend.

Troy didn't know what it was. He usually didn't think about other girls when he was with his girlfriend and he didn't usually compliement other people other than his girlfiriend. He really didn't know what was going on with him. But he really had to look out for this one. He had to be a little mean to her so she could keep her distance and he wouldn't have to think about her. Yes, that's what he was going to do. He was going to be just a little bit mean to her. Not enough to make her cry or to make her feel bad just enought to make her stay away from him.

He nodded his head as he and Melonie was walking down the hall as she turned her head to him. She giggled. He now noticed that her giggle didn't have the usual magic it usually did.

He smiled down at her and she giggled once again. "Why are you nodding your head." She asked as she tightened her embrace on Troy's waist.

"My heads dancing along with a song in my head." He answered and they both headed towards the cafeteria while Troy was deep in thought.

SCHOOL passed faster than usual that day. It was a good day, she technically had a new friend, and the hottest guy in school apoligized to her. It was amazing. Gabriella hugged her books closer to her and sighed contently. She walked out of the East High doors, she was walking her usual way home when she found someone waiting for her.

"Hello, Ms. Gabriella. Come on we're going home." Alexander said, waiting for her opening the door.

"Wow." she muttered, but then studied him. "Can I walk home. It's my excerise. I would really appreciate it." Gabriella begged pouting. Alexander smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't. Rosa wants me to get you home. She told me not to let you walk home." Alexander said, Gabriella looked at him, she sighed then looked at him under her lashes, and pouted. "Please let me walk home?" she begged in her puppy dog voice.

Alexander laughed.

"Rosa told me that you were going to try that on me. But no. Please just get in the car and we'll be heading our way." Alexander said.

Gabriella groaned

"Only becuase it will make your job easier and if I don't obey you'll get fired." she said as walked into the car. She sat down and smiled at him.

"Thank you." he thanked when he got in the drivers seat and headed towards the house.

"Why did she want me home so bad?" Gabriella asked him. He looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled. He notice Gabriella was looking through her biology book reading, no doubt, what the teacher went over today. .

"I guess, it was because she wants you to accompany her to her daughter's house." He answered.

"Oh." Gabriella said looking up from her biology book. She swallowed a lump that was creating her throat then, nervously and looked out the window on the way home.

"Don't worry they are the most loving family. You don't need to be uncomfortable." he reassured her obviously noting that she was becoming really nervous..

She nodded, absentmindly

Alexander shook his head. He really didn't understand why this girl was really shy. She was really pretty, smart and well liked. She was poliite and really funny once she opened up.

.

He sighed when they arrived at the house.

TROY got home. "Twoy." his little sister Jenny yelled, running towards Troy, throwing her little arms around Troy's leg. Troy looked down to see, a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey Jenny." Troy said greeting his little sister. He leaned down grabbing his little sister and balancing him on his hip. "How's my favorite little girl?" He asked.

"So I'm your faworite wittle gwiil and not Melonie." She asked playing with the colar of his shirt. He looked at her in amusement trying not to laugh.

"Jenny, you'll always be my number one girl." he said to her. Jenny moved and wrapped her arms around Troys neck. He smiled and adjusted her so she was more comfortable and gave his little sister a hug. She pulled away and looked at him with big eyes. "Mommy and Daddy they told me that we are gowing to gwandma's house for dinner." Jenny informed.

He smiled and nodded. He leaned down and set the little girl on the floor, he watched her run up stairs giggling like a maniac. He laughed at her doings and followed her upstairs and he set his backpack down on his bed. Then he took out his cell phone.

He dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey baby." Troy answered.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Oh, I have to cancel on out date tonight."

"Why?"

"We're having dinner at my grandma's house tonight."

"Oh, it's Ok." She said sadly.

"I'll take you out tomorrow, baby, I promise." Troy said.

"You owe me." Melonie said giggling. Troy winced at the sound of her giggle. Whenever she giggled his mind always reminded him of Gabriella's giggle.

"Of course, see you tomorrow babe." Troy said.

"See you tomorrow." She said and hung up. Troy looked at his phone. Then he put it in his pocket. He decided to go and take a shower since he was going to his grandmother's house for dinner. He loved going to grandma's house, it was fun, and her food was always the best.

GABRIELLA had been trying her best to decide what to wear for the dinner. All she knew was that she was going to meet Rosa's first born child and her family. From hwat she knew was that the boy was seventeen and they had a three year old daughter.

She neede to look presentable. Right now what she needed was to relax. She had a feeling that if she didn't relax then she was going to have a stress attack right then and there. There was a job offer at her mom's work that involved the company to send her to New York for a couple of days and Gabriella had to practically push her mom into going.

Gabriella's mom was too worried about leaving her alone and she going all the way to New York. But Gabriella could tell her mother really wanted this job oppurtunity and wanted to take a closer look of New York.

She told her mother that she will be Okay with Rosa and that she didn't need to worry about her. But now she regets her mother not being there with her. She really needed some company during this dinner someone that she actually knew.

Of course Rosa would be there but what use it that. She's going to be talking them all night. Gabriella knew that it was wrong to feel this way and that she was feeling a little greedy but she really wanted someone she knew when she was surrounded by people she really didn't know.

She took a deep breath and she finally decided that she was going with a light blue blouse and a dark blue skinny jean and some calf high boots. She looked in the mirror, debating whether she should leave her hair down or put it up into a pony tail. Finally deciding that she should leave her hair down she heard the door bell. She took another deep breath and she heard greetings going on downstairs.

She walked out of her room and started walking down the stairs and noticed a lady with...Coach Bolton. If Coach Bolton was here then so would be Troy. She sighed it was going to be another hard night. She walked into view and Rosa turned to her and smile.

"Come here child, no need to be worried." She said smiling warmly.

Gabriella looked down at her boots and walked up to her. "I'm Gabriella. Nice to met you." Gabriella said extended her hand out and smiling shyly.

Mrs. Bolton extended her hand and shook Gabriella's hand. "I'm Lucille nice to meet you." Lucille said sincerly. Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella. Fancy meeting you here." Mr. Bolton said to her. Gabriella giggled.

"I kinda live here now." Gabriella said to Mr. Bolton.

"Ahh." Mr. Bolton said. All of a sudden there was a little person running towards Gabriella. The little girl hugged her grandmother's leg.

"Hi! My name Jenny." A three year old said to Gabriella and pulled on her pant leg. Gabriella looked down at the little girl and squated down and looked at the little girl.

"My name is Gabriella." Gabriella said to the little girl.

"Gabi-ella?" Jenny tried to repeat and Gabriella giggled.

"You can call me Gabi." Gabriella reasoned with the little girl. Jenny nodded.

"I'm three." she said proudly and out of no where. Gabriella smiled at her.

"Your a big girl now." She sang to her and Jenny giggled. She turned she little head toward to her mom. "I like her." she said in a baby voice. Gabreilla smiled and she stood up.

Jenny turned her head and looked at the door. She looked out of the door and noticed her big brother jogging up into the house. She had a little mischievious look and hid behind Gabriella. She looked at the little girl behind her but didn't say anything.

Then Troy walked into the room and he hugged her grandma and he looked somewhat worried and guilty. Lucille sighed.

"Troy what did you do?" she asked already knowing her son and that face. Lucille crossed her arms and gave Troy the motherly look. Gabriella noticed that for once of all the time that she's known Troy he looked intimidated. Gabriella also noticed that Troy didn't notice that she was standing right there.

"I lost Jenny. I ran up and down the streets looking for her." Troy said slightly out of breath.

Gabriella noticed the vulnerable side of Troy. He looked scared and was worried for the little sister that he thought he lost.

"Silly Twoy. Me right here." Jenny announced coming from behind Gabriella's leg. Troy looked down at Jenny. He bent down and grabbed her from the waist and lifted her into his arms. He started tickling her and she giggled.

"Don't do that to me." he said, still tickling her. Jenny laughed and tried to wiggle out of Troy's grasp. He didn't want to drop me and he set her down on the floor gently.

He looked up and he saw the girl that he was afraid of seeing again. The one that he couldn't stop thinking about when he was with his girlfriend. The one that he imagined kissing when he was kissing Melonie.

"Hi Gabriella." he said to her cooly. She smiled at him with a shy smile and looked down. He loved the way she bent her head down whenever she was embarrassed or when she was feeling really shy. Troy smiled at her and noticed that once again he was feeling what he felt for her in the library.

He's only known her for a few hours and he's already falling for her. He knew that as much as he tried to avoid the problem. This feeling wasn't going to go away and that he was only going to lead Melonie on. That wasn't right. He knew that they both should be happy. But why didn't he feel happy with Melonie? Why did his heart race with Gabriella?

* * *

I would like to say thank you for everyone that reviewed. They were flattering and they made me want to update this chapter. Im writing the next one so you'll get it as soon as I get to a computer. =D

xoxox  
highschoolmusicalfan101


	3. Chapter 3

DINNER had gone great. They had a great time. They ate a full course meal. They had a delicious steak with a side of mash potatoes and corn. Then for dinned the family plus Gabriella had some of grandma's favorite cookies with a side of vanilla ice cream. Right after dinner Jenny had fallen alseep in her mother's arms. Lucille and Jack went into the living room to talk with Rosa. Troy was wandering around in the house and Gabriella was excused to her room so she'll be able to do her homework in peace.

Walking around in the house all alone made Troy feel as if he wanted some company. The only company he wanted and could think of was Gabriella. He wandered around in the house and he noticed that all of the doors that were open are the ones unoccupied.

He wandered around the house and he finally noticed that there was two rooms right next to each other that the door was closed. One room had the lights off and the other room had the lights on. He took a step foward and he knocked on the door and waited to see if she he was alowed to enter her room. He waited for a few seconds befored he heard a sweet faint voice say come in.

He took a deep breath and he walked into the room. He noticed that Gabriella was on her bed laying on her stomach. She didn't hear him opening the door so that allowed Troy to admired her back. He admired how her dark curly hair stood out while resting on her white tank top. She was focusing her attention to at the text book and wrote in her note book, no doubt, to write down the right answer. He smiled as he saw that she didn't notice that he was in her room.

Troy took another step into the room and Gabriella still didn't notice that he was in her room.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked in a playful tone and Gabriella jumped at the sound of her voice. She looked up and she saw him smiling at her.

"I'm doing my biology homework." Gabriella said avoiding his beautiful blue eyes. She has been avoiding eye contact ever since he complimented her in the library just becuase she knew that if she looked in his eyes she'll get lost in his eyes and she really didn't want that to happen. Especially since he was dating Melonie.

He smiled warmly at her and Gabriella smiled back at him. She bowed her head and she tried to concentrate on the text book and information that was in there. Troy looked at the text and he shook his head.

Gabriella looked at him. "What?" she asked because he kept shaking his head.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I don't see how you understand that. It's so complicated. Since when is knowing what how a cell divides is an importanat part of life. It's just so useless. I'm just as happy not knowing than knowing. " he said pointing at the text.

Gabriella giggled and Troy just smiled at the sound of her giggle. Gabriella looked at Troy and patted a spot on her bed. He took a seat and looked at the text book still as confused as he was in class. Gabriella noticed that he had a confused expression on his face then she giggled again..

"It's really easy. And to answer your question. You need to know this so you'll be able to know how a food web works and how everything around you works." Gabriella said to him. He grinned, she was a much better teacher than Ms. Gonzales.

"Mhm. So what are the four stages" he asked.

"It's prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telephase." she said as if she knew it all her life. She was so sure of herself. He hoped that she was wrong. He grabbed the textbook and flipped through the pages untill her found the page that held the answers.

"And they have to go in that order?" he asked again.

"Yup." she said popping the p at the end.

He sighed.

"How do you remember it??" he half asked half whined.

"Just think to yourself pmat and you'll just remember." Gabriella said to him automatically.

"Ohh. That is way easier. Gosh that so much easier. You are a much better teacher." he said sighing.

Gabriella laughed. "Why?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"For one it's easier to talk to you and two you are better looking than her so its much easier to concentrate." He expalined as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gabriella kept staring at him. That was the second time that day that he called her pretty. She bit her lip and looked down at her biology book hoping to the heavens that she's not blushing. Troy noticed that she was turning a little pink and he thought it was adorable.

He didn't think about it and he did it on comand. He softly lifted her chin with his pointer finger. "You don't have to hide your blush from me. I think that you are adorable." he whispered softly to her.

She looked down and groaned.

"What's wrong." he asked confused.

"Adorable is for little babies or for little kindergarden kids when they visit the high school or knock on your door when they are trick or treating."

"Ahh. would you perfer me saying that you were extremely beautiful?" he asked not expecting an answer. They locked eyes for a while and Gabriella had to look away. She felt her face becoming hot.

Troy softly turned her head to look at her and he began to caress her cheek. He started to lean it. Gabriella's breathing became ragged, her heart was racing just like the time she was watching parnaormal activity and she wanted to know what happens but at the same time she wanted to be clueless. She thought about is and she knew that she had to think and she had to think fast.

She knew that this was wrong. Not only because Troy Bolton was the hottie super bomb, King of the School, and her bully since she came here but it was her first crush. Now he was leaning in and was about to kiss her. It was bad yet at the same time she's been longing for this.

Troy softly brushed his lips against hers but it wasn't a kiss. Troy started to apply presure to Gabriella's lips and he softly placed his hand behind her neck to keep her in place. Gabriella's thoughts and morals were throwen out the window and she ran a hand in his hair softly. Troy smiled and knew she was on board so he kissed her. The kiss was slow, soft and passionate. That kiss really meant something to both of them.

Troy pulled back and stared at Gabriella's brown eyes. He took a deep breath and he smiled. She smled back at him and he cupped her cheeks and planted a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Your absolutely wonderful." he whispered to her and she shook her head.

"No I'm not." she said suddenly self concious. She looked down at her lap and Troy stared at her intently. Why would she underestimate herself. Didn't she know she was beautiful, with her wicked curves, her long curly black hair and her beautiful smile, he petite frame. If Troy hadn't known she could be an angle sent from above.

"Gabriella you're the most beatuiful person that I've ever laid my eyes on." He confessed to her. She shook her head again and she noticed that Troy started to lean in again. But then she remembered somthing. Something that she knew that was the reason that she didn't want to kiss him in the first place.

"Is that the same line you use on Melonie?" she asked him with anger in her eyes.

He froze.

He totally and completely forgot about his girlfriend. Then it hit him. He just cheated on her. Troy was never the cheating type and he just did cheat on her. What was he going to do? Should she tell her? Should he keep quiet? He pulled away and looked at the ground thinking.

There was a knock on the door that could only belong to a little girl with little knuckles. "Twoy. Mommy says you have to go downstaiws for something." Melonie said opening the door deciding that they weren't going to open any time soon.

"Okay, let's go." Troy said getting up from the bed quickly. He didn't even turn to see Gabriella. How could he look at her knowing that he cheated. He rushed out of the room while Jenny looked at Troy curiously. Why was he in a rush? That didn't seem like Troy. She turned her little head to look at Gabriella. She walked into her room and tried to sit on the bed but seeing as the bed was too big for her set gave up.

Gabriella giggled. Jenny was so small and adorable and so gullable and Gabriella bent down to Jenny and lifted her on to her bed. "I wike your woom Gabi." Jenny exclaimed looking at her room.

"Thank you Jenny. I bet that if I ever went to your house. Your room would be a big girl room." Gabriella said to her softly. Jenny beamed. She was never called a big girl but she liked it.

"My mommy calls me a...a wittle giwl and Twoy says Ima big giwl." Jenny said spreading her arms as wide as she could.

"Of course your a big girl." Gabriella agreed nodding her head. She turned her head to her nightstand next to her bed and the chocolate bar resting on the nightstand caught her attention. She really had a craving for chocolate since this morning and that was why she bought it this morning. But she knew that Jenny would be very happy if she gave her a little piece of it.

Gabriella reached over grabbed her candy bar and she opened it. She noticed that Jenny was looking at her curiously but that didn't distract her. She ripped the paper off the candy bar and she broke the chocolate in half and gave the little girl some chocolate.

Jenny's eyes lit up when Gabriella handed he some chocolate. She smiled gratefully and accepted the chocolate. What kind of child didn't like chocolate.

"Twank you." she said to Gabriella. She winked at Jenny and nibbled on her share of chocolate. Jenny was eating the chocolate bar and enjoying every bite but when she finished Jenny had some chocolate on her face and her hands."Come one Jenny let's go get you cleaned up." Gabriella stated pushing her binder and books out of her lap and putting them on the bed.

She lifted Jenny off the ground and she rested her on her hip and walked to the bathroom that was attached to her room and she helped Jenny wash up. Jenny giggled and looked up at Gabriella. She smiled at the little girl. She put Jenny on the ground and she walked out of the kitched with Gabriella walking right behind her.

Jenny walked around the room and she walked to the book shelf. Gabriella had all of the movied she owned all on the book shelf. She looked at the movie and she tried to grab a movie she liked but she couldn't. Gabriella looked at the little girl struggle and she walked up behind Jenny and grabbed the movie and handed it to her.

Jenny grinned at Gabriella.

"I wove wis movie." Jenny stated.

"Me too." Gabriella said and she picked up Jenny in her arms. She was just so small and it was irresistable. She rested her on one hip and she walked towards her bed. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" Gabriella asked putting Jenny on bed and facing her to the TV that Rosa just got her.

"No." Jenny said shaking her head and looking at Gabriella with light blue eyes. Her eyes weren't as dark as her brother's. She smiled.

"My mommy and daddy are going on a dwate tomorrow and I'm staying at Gwandm's. Can we watch it tomowow mowning? Swince I was stawing hewe all dway" Jenny asked with some hope in her eyes. Gabriella giggled.

"Of course you can." Gabriella asked imitating her big hopeful eyes. Gabriella giggled at cuteness. The little girl smiled and walked on Gabriella's bed being careful not to step on her papers and wrapped her little arms around Gabriella once she reached Gabriella.

Gabriella was a little surprised and she wrapped her arms around the little girl as well. Gabriella felt her get comfortable in her arms and she rested her head on her shoulder. After a while her breathing became even and the little girl didn't say anything.

Gabriella stood up carefully trying not to wake the little girl up and she stepping inside her bathroom and looked at Jenny throught the mirror. She was sleeping peacefully and she seemed content.

She heard rustling downstairs and she decided that it would be best to go and take Jenny to her mother. She stepped out of the room and she felt Jenny's little fingers get a tighter grip on Gabriella's shirt. She smiled to herself when noticed that Jenny's mom was on the bottom on the staircase.

Lucille looked up and she saw Jenny sleeping in Gabriella's arms. She was slightly surprised and she was a little happy to see Jenny bonding with someone outside the family.

Jenny really didn't want to be near Melonie. Jenny always cried when they were in the car with Melonie sitting right next to Melonie and nobody knew why. Melonie was a nice girl.

"Thank you." Lucille whispered making sure that she didn't wake up her little girl. She took her baby in her arms and she smiled at Gabriella.

"Your welcome." Gabriella said shyly and played with her hands. She smiled again and she walked upstairs to go to her room.

Troy walked up to his mom and noticed Gabriella walking up the stairs and couldn't help but adore her hair. He admired her for a few more seconds and then Melonie's face popped up in his mind. He shook his head and was really glad that he had a week to sort out his feelings. That's what he needed most right now.


	4. Author's note

Ok here's the deal 1st I hate Author's notes with no chapter but I had no choice. Lately I've been busy with school work and one day I decided to relax and go to youtube. I found my favorite Spanish soap opera and I have a confession Grandmother is kind of based on that soap opera but I have everyone nice in mine lol. So here's the question do you want me to keep going with this story that really has no point to it or should I write a new one that is based completely like the soap opera. Here's the summary of the soap opera. Bare with me it might be a bit confusing because it's more complicated than this so here it is:

There're a woman who has a twin who's rich and the twins hate each other with passion. The rich twin gets sick and dies and the other twin is happy because she thinks that she's going to have the fortune that she left behind but the rich twin gives it to a poor girl who's she recently befriended. The women then arranges a marriage between her oldest son and the girl (btw the poor girl adores him and she really likes him but he doesn't like her), so he'll take her money and then after he gets the money he'll split up with her taking all her money with him but slowly he starts to fall for her and the mom doesn't like it and then tries to split them up getting the money or not.

That's the summary but like I said it's more complicated than that. It's filled with tones of drama, love and jealously I just love the story and when I rewatched it I thought Troyella. lol. =D The soap opera is old and I want to share the story with you guys so please tell me what you think. PM me or review here telling me what you think. I know that this is demanding but I want your opinions by Friday so I can update Saturday.

Thanks for your cooperation.

Highschoolmusicalfan101

P.S. If you want me to continue with both let me know. Just beware that they might be a little similar. =D


	5. Chapter 4

Both Troy and Gabriella were grateful for the week off of school. Troy had to sort out his feelings and Gabriella had to remind herself that a person like Troy would never ever be with a geek like her. She kept telling herself to forget about Troy but that seemed a little bit too difficult. The more she tried not to think about Troy the more she thought about him.

He was everywhere she went but that was only because she was living in a house that his grandmother didn't mind sharing, and of course his grandmother would have a lot of pictures of her grandchild. It only seemed normal and Gabriella would end up being worried if she didn't have any picture of her grandson.

Another reason that she kept thinking about Troy was the fact that Jenny had the same blue eyes that Troy had. Why did Gabriella have to see Jenny that whole entire week you ask. It's because she had stayed that entire week of break at her grandmother's house.

Troy's parents went on a mini vacation just the two of them and Troy went off with Melonie to Santa Fe to visit some of her family members. Don't get her wrong she loved having Jenny over, the more time that she spent with that little girl the more she loved her. She tried to distract herself with being busy having fun with Jenny but as much as Gabriella was regretting the kiss she couldn't stop thinking about. She felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach everything she thought about his lips on hers.

He was slow and caring, the feel on his rough, callused hand on the back of her neck, his thin soft, warm lips, the smell of his skin. She was just daydreaming away when she felt something tug on the sleeve of her sweater. She turned her head to look at a little girl with big blue eyes that reminded her of the person that she was currently thinking about.

She looked up to see the TV to see if the movie had ended, but it hadn't. Gabriella and Jenny decided to watch Peter Pan in the living room. Gabriella turned her head back to the little girl that was staring at her.

"You wanna know what we are missing?" she asked with a sly grin, which Gabriella noticed that she picked up from her brother.

"What are we missing?" Gabriella asked dramatically.

Jenny stood up from her sitting position next to Gabriella and gripped the top part of her shirt. She started pulsing her knees making it seem like she was jumping up and down but she really wasn't. Gabriella smiled widely at the little girl who was bursting with energy.

"We need....Ouch cream!" she announced spreading her arms as far as she could. Gabriella could swear she looked like Mickey Mouse.

"I think you mean ice cream, sweetie." Gabriella corrected with a small smile playing on her face.

Jenny shook her head.

"No. That's what Michelle Tanner calls it." Gabriella shook my head. Gabriella knew she always enjoyed watching Full House.

"We'll get some ice cream if you can say it right." Gabriella teased.

"Ouch cream." she said with a giggle walking slowly towards Gabriella and sitting on her lap.

"Ice Cream." Gabriella said slowly.

"Ouch cream." Jenny said slowly.

"Ice cream." she said normally tickling Jenny,

Jenny giggled and scrunched up her face, then placed her arms on her side trying to hold them there really hard so Gabriella wouldn't be able to fit her hands on her sides to tickle her.

"Gwabi stop." she giggled squirming in Gabriella's lap.

Gabriella laughed. "Now you're calling me Gwabi? huh?" she said teasing the little girl yet she stopped tickling her. "Let's get you some ice cream." Gabriella said to her placing her softly on her feet.

She kept standing in front of Gabriella and waiting for her to get up. Gabriella, knowing that Jenny was watching her, kept her eyes glued on the TV.

"Gabi!" Jenny exclaimed pulling on Gabriella's pant leg.

Gabriella giggled slightly getting up from the couch and saw that Jenny was zooming to the kitchen but she quickly came out of the kitchen meeting Gabriella outside of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Grandma's bed?" Jenny asked curiously. Gabriella stopped in her tracks looking at the little girl in confusion.

"Nothing why?" Gabriella asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Cuz...'cuz she's asweep in the kitchen." she said innocently making her hands in fists at her sides.

Gabriella's heart started to race slowly as she sprinted towards the kitchen and found Rosa on the kitchen floor completely unconscious.

"Rosa!" Gabriella exclaimed immediately at her side, bringing her head to her lap. "Rosa! Wake up!" Gabriella cried shaking her slightly. Jenny walked towards her unconscious grandmother, squatting near her and started poking her face.

"Wakey wakey grandma!" Jenny said thinking her grandmother was playing a game. Gabriella let the tears fall from her eyes as she looked at Jenny's innocence.

"Mom!"Gabriella screamed after hearing her mother coming in through the door. Don't ask how she knew it was her mother she just knew it was her.

"Yes?' she heard her mother answer but her footsteps didn't seem to come closer to the kitchen.

"MOMMY! PLEASE HELP!" Gabriella yelled still shaking the sleeping women.

Jenny, being Jenny ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Maria's hand, she was walking towards kitchen. Maria smiled at the little girl.

"Hurry!" said Jenny in her small baby voice.

"I'm coming." Maria said laughing but her laugh soon disappeared and soon turned into a gasp as she just ran towards Rosa and kneeled right next to Rosa yet across from Gabriella.

"Rosa wake up!" Maria said panicking but pulled herself together for Gabriella and for Jenny, especially Jenny. Gabriella was sobbing next to Rosa, as Maria pulled out her cell phone.

"911 services how may I help you?" asked the friendly voice.

"I need an ambulance at 1742 Bellum street." Maria said as calmly as she could as she reached over to rub Gabriella's back soothingly. Gabriella shook her head holding on to Rosa's hand. Maria looked at Jenny and she looked calm.

She guessed she didn't know. Maria, being the only adult there and the one that could keep everything under control. She stood up quickly and offered Jenny her hand. Jenny took Maria's hand and followed her to the living room where she pressed play on the Peter Pan and the little girl's attention was immediately on the TV.

Jenny smiled slightly, forgetting about the ice cream for that while and made herself comfortable on the floor near the couch. Maria immediately walked to the kitchen as fast as she can just to see that Gabriella was still looking at Rosa but at the same time looking at the distance and was deep in thought.

"1742 Bellum Street?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, we have an elderly unconscious in the kitchen and we need the ambulance here right away." Maria said over the phone.

Gabriella looked up to look at her mother with puffy red eyes and tear stains. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still upset. "The ambulance is on its way. Is she breathing?"

"I think she is." Maria responded.

"Can you check if she is breathing?" the 911 service lady said to her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a doctor and I have no idea whether she's breathing." Maria said over the phone, while Gabriella looked up to look at her mother over the phone. Gabriella put her ear right on Rosa's chest to check if she was breathing.

Gabriella sighed in relief when she could hear he breathing and then she noticed that Rosa was breathing indeed but it was short and shallow. "She's breathing but it's short and shallow. It's not enough to keep her conscious." Gabriella told her mother.

Maria looked at her daughter a little bit shocked at the information that she received, she didn't know how her daughter knew that. "My daughter says that she is taking slow and shallow breaths that wouldn't keep her unconscious." Maria said over the phone.

"Slow and shallow." confirmed that lady.

"Yes."

"The ambulance is almost there." she reassured.

"Thank you." Maria said over the phone and hung up seeing as there was nothing else that needed to be said and the fact that the lady over the phone hung up first.

Maria nodded and looked at Gabriella. Fresh new tears appeared on her daughter's face. Time seemed to freeze for the two Montez girls that were in the room. Gabriella looked from her mother's face down to Rosa's pale face. She cried even more knowing that Rosa wasn't there to comfort her. She was really good at that.

Jenny suddenly raced into the kitchen. "Gabi! There's a knock on the door but mommy always tells me never to answer the door." she said. Gabriella looked at her mother racing towards the door and laughed just a little seeing Jenny's innocent face. She always made her feel better.

Maria immediately walked into the kitchen with the paramedics on her tail. There were two tall, muscular men, wearing white and a stretcher right in tow. Jenny scrunched up her face and her shoulders and hid behind Gabriella becoming suddenly shy.

The two guys carefully lifted Rosa onto the stretcher putting an oxygen mask on her face helping her breathe. Gabriella studied them carefully trying to make sure that they weren't treating her bad. The two paramedics walked out of the kitchen making sure that Maria followed them.

One of the paramedics looked at Gabriella sympathetically before leaving the kitchen with Maria right next to him. He didn't want Gabriella to become over stressed and he needed to make a report with the adult.

"Gabi, don't be sad, get glad." Jenny said soon after they all left walking in front of the Gabriella opening up her arms trying to get a hug from Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled a little and chocked up a laugh hugging the little girl. She always made her feel better and Gabriella wiped her tears trying to pull it together for Jenny.

Jenny pulled away to look at Gabriella at her face. "We should watch The wittle Mermaid." Jenny suggested.

"We should." Gabriella paused "with some ice cream."

Jenny jumped a little clapping her hands excitedly. Gabriella laughed once again getting off the floor and opening the freezer taking out the vanilla ice cream quickly putting on the counter seeing as it was cold. Maria walked into the kitchen and Gabriella looked at her with confusion.

"I thought you left with Rosa." Gabriella said taking a deep breath making sure that she didn't start crying for Jenny's sake.

"I'm going to go with Rosa to the hospital but I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving and that I have my cell phone. I'm going to call you whenever I get any kind of new. Right now," Maria said placing her hand on Gabriella's shoulder in a comforting notion. "you need to calm down and take it easy. I don't want you to end up in the hospital as well."

"I'll try my best mom." Gabriella said to her mother.

Maria nodded and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"I love you too." Jenny piped in.

Maria laughed bending down to Jenny's height running her fingers through her hair kissing her forehead as well. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jenny nodded rapidly.

"Bye mom." Gabriella said wiping the single tear that had fallen out of her eye and was sliding down her face. Maria left and she heard the sirens go off in the drive way leaving the house. The sirens left the down the street and the noise soon became a little hum.

Gabriella finished scooping the ice cream in a cup and handed to Jenny, who soon left her sight after the ice cream had been handed to her.

By the time that Gabriella was done serving some ice cream for herself she went to the living room noticing that the little girl wasn't there. Gabriella set her ice cream down on the coffee table and checked behind the couch trying to see if Jenny was hiding behind there.

"I'm here." Jenny announced in the entry way of the living room with the ice cream cup still in both of her hands and The Little Mermaid under her arm.

"Let's watch it." Gabriella told her.

Jenny walked up to Gabriella and climbed up on the couch as she watched Gabriella pop the DVD in the DVD player. Jenny was a little confused on what was happening with her grandmother but that mind was pushed aside as she saw the opening of the concert where the red crab was conducting the mermaids.

WELCOME TO ALBUQUERQUE was written on a sign just outside the city he was born in. He was sitting in the back seat of the car in his girlfriend's car with Melonie's head resting on Troy's shoulder fast asleep. Troy looked over at her and smiled slightly giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. They had gone to Santa Fe to visit some of Melonie's family members but they came back sooner than expected.

Troy was happy to be back and his relationship was somewhat stronger with that getaway he had. It was only late at night that he had been thinking of Gabriella but other than that he was fine.

Before he left on this trip with his girlfriend he had told her that he kissed Gabriella. Of course, what girl would be completely okay with their boyfriend kissing another girl but he told her that he was only interested in her.

Melonie was a little doubtful on his faithfulness but she soon believed him after seeing him interact with her family. Melonie sighed happily and snuggled a closer to her boyfriend but the closer him and Melonie get the more weirder it felt. He felt her becoming clingy, but he could completely understand with Gabriella and the kiss and all.

"Troy." Melonie's mom took him out of his train of thoughts. "Would you like us to take you home or are you going to go home with us?

"I talked to my mom before we left and she said to go to my grandmother's house for tonight and then return home with my sister." He answered.

"So we're going to take you to your grandmother's house?" Melonie's dad asked one more time making sure of what he had heard.

"Yes sir." Troy confirmed.

"Where does your grandmother live sweetie?" Melonie's mother asked.

"1742 Bellum Street" Troy told them. They both nodded indicating that they know that where that was or more like where the street was.

After a short while they soon reached Rosa's house and Melonie was wide awake helping her boyfriend get his stuff out of the trunk and helping him get it near the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." Melonie said to Troy running her fingers up and down his arms.

Troy nodded and she continued. "I've been dying to see Jenny. I just love her, she's so cute."

Troy chuckled just a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Melonie nodded, inclining her head and closed her eyes just a little waiting for Troy to kiss her. Troy tilted her head to look at her parents looking at him, he looked back at her and kissed her cheek instead.

She opened her eyes confusion written all over her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your parents are watching." He whispered smiling.

"Ohh." she said. "In that case I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned and got in her car. The family soon left and Troy stood on the porch just a little thinking about life. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he looked up expecting to see that Alexander opening the door but he found the brown eyed beauty standing right before him.

They studied each other for a little while until he noticed that her eyes were a little puffy and red. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern as he watched that tears were falling out of her eyes and she looked so sad and distressed.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head tilting her head back showing her flawless neck and wiping the tears away with both of her hands. "Do you need help?" she asked pointing at his luggage.

He didn't want to burden her and she looked so sad but she was insisting and he handed her his backpack because it was the lightest thing that he had. She grabbed it and they took everything inside. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch both sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked breaking the silence. The only thing that made noise was the TV. It was on some paid programming show.

"She's asleep. She fell asleep before The Little Mermaid ended." Gabriella answered letting her unexpected tears fall out of her eyes.

"What's wrong." he asked scooting closer to Gabriella bringing her to his lap and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and she rested her head on her shoulder.

He both noticed that this was really comfortable for both of them and that this seemed almost natural. "Just some things that happened tonight." she answered trying to keep him call.

Before he came over Maria called telling her that Rosa was going to undergo some surgery trying to remove some of the tumor than Rosa had growing in her shoulder. Other than that she was okay but she was worried that something would go wrong in the surgery. It's everyone's worry.

Troy stroked Gabriella's glossy curls trying to reassure her and believe her she felt reassured. Troy placed a kiss on the side of her head and she snuggled closer to him. "Where's my grandma?" he asked suddenly making Gabriella tense up and start crying once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarm now he was truly worried.

"You're grandmother." she whispered. "She's in the hospital."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. You know life has unexpected drama and it could happen to anyone. But I had to get this to everyone. Thank you for the people that told me to continue this and gave me their reviews. Please reveiw and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'll consider them. Enjoy and please review. They make my day.


	6. Chapter 5

Troy jumped up from his seat. He started to shake and pace all over the room. "H...How is she in the hospital?" he exclaimed he was worried but more than ever he was angry. He was raging how could they do that to a lovely women. What has his grandmother ever done to him. But right now he was more angry with himself than anyone else.

How could he leave out of town and leave his grandmother here with Gabriella and Jenny? He felt like he should've been her instead of them. Of course, they didn't have anything to do with this but he was frustrated. Since Troy was a little boy, he was always stuck to her like glue and if he was here all week while his parents went on vacation she might not have ended in the hospital.

"Did you call my parent and told them what was going on?" He asked turned around since he had his back towards Gabriella. She was curled up on the couch with tears freely falling down her face. "No." she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he demanded and Gabriella flinched. He seemed to get a little more aggressive. "I didn't have their number." she answered timidly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course she didn't know the number to their hotel. They gave it to Rosa but she wasn't here at the moment because she was at the hospital. Troy sat down on the couch across from Gabriella. He rested his elbow on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed again then clapped his hands together while his elbows were still on his knees.

"What about Jenny? How is she handling all of this?" He asked scooting closer to Gabriella. As he scooted towards her, she scooted as well. She seemed to try to get as far away as she possibly can.

"She just thought that she was sleeping." Gabriella's voice cracked. "She thinks that the paramedics were some friends taking her to their house for a sleep over."

Troy shook his head while Gabriella covered her mouth in order to make the sob less loud. There was a pause as they both thought about Rosa. Both deep in thought there was no noise in the house except from a TV show that was long forgotten after Troy got back and Gabriella's occasional sob.

"Do you think we can go see her?" he asked breaking the silence. He turned his head to look at Gabriella and she just extended her legs out from the curled up position that they were in.

"My mom said we should go in the morning." Gabriella told him shrugging her shoulder and wiping her tears away.

"But what if she wakes up?" Troy asked suddenly getting up and pacing the room. "What if she needs help? She needs support and she needs someone to be there with her. I can't just leave her alone."

"My moms' going to stay with her all night." Gabriella answered in a voice just above a whisper.

Troy whipped his head to look at the gorgeous Latina. She stared back Troy, noticing, for the first time that she's known him, that he was vulnerable and alone without his grandmother and that he really did have a heart. He wasn't just any bully. He was a caring bully. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as he nodded.

He looked over at the clock that was right above the TV. It read 1:13 am. "I think that we should go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us." Troy said stretching his hands over his head and yawned. He shook his head and looked at Gabriella once again. He broke the gaze so he can lean down and turn off the TV and then turned to look at Gabriella once again. He shook his head at the fact that he just noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her.

"I've already tired to sleep. It was no use." she confessed to him breaking the intense stare that he was giving her. She brought her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing Rosa laying on the floor in the kitchen unconscious. It really scares me." she said in a whisper with her voice cracking at the end. Troy felt like he needed to comfort her. She was obviously feeling horrible over the whole situation.

He sat back down on the couch and was really close to Gabriella. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. It only seemed natural for both teenagers as they stayed in this embrace. Gabriella started to cry once again and he just stroked her hair soothingly. He whispered that it was going to be okay over and over again. He finally felt her calm down and he leaned back. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him once again.

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why? It's okay. Everyone cries. You need to know that." He said smiling at her sadly rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I feel like somehow this is my fault. I was here and I should've been on top of this. I should've been with her all day. I could've stopped it before she got to the point of fainting in the kitchen. What if something happens to her?" She asked.

"It's going to be okay." he reassured Gabriella continuing his soothing motion of rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder.

"How do you know?" she asked him softly laying her head on the back of the couch and looking at the side of his face. Troy felt his eyes on him and turned to look at Gabriella and gave her a sympathetic yet sad smile.

"My grandma is strong." He answered. Right at the moment he was trying to reassure himself that his grandma was strong and that she was going to be okay. _She was a Bolton!_ Troy thought. _She needed to_ _be fine. She would be_. Gabriella lifted her head from where it was resting on the back of couch to rest her head on his shoulder once again and closed her eyes. He leaned his head on hers as they looked for comfort. He says that Rosa was going to be okay. She sure hoped so.

"You should sleep." he said to her looking at her. She lifted her head and nodded. She got up the couch and Troy soon followed. They both went to their rooms in the house and prayed that everything was going to be alright. Before both of them thought of Rosa and finally they eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

"TROY!" Jenny said running into the Troy's room and jumping on his bed. Troy groaned and scrunched his face and opened one eyes just a little to see his little sister. He brought one arm up and placed it over his eyes trying to block out the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. With the other arm he wrapped it around his little sister's waist pulling her close to him.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked pulling Jenny close.

"Me missed you." she announced. He smiled he might not have realized it, but he did miss her too.

"Me too." he said grabbing her by the waist and kissing his little sister all over while tickling her stomach. For a moment but just for that moment her felt carefree. He forgot what was going on with his love life. He forgot about his feelings towards Gabriella and the fact that he still had a girlfriend. He forgot about school . Just for a second he forgot about his grandma being in the hospital.

His sister was his role model, although he didn't admit it very often. She was smart, caring and she was so carefree. He wished he could be like that. "Twoy. Stop." she said giggled squirming all over the place trying to get away from him.

"Okay." He said simply laying his hands by his sides as she sat on his chest looking at his older brother with the blue eyes that they both got from their father.

"Again." she said smiling lifting little arms in the air waiting for her brother to tickle her again. But frowned when he made no movement to tickle her.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." he said rubbing her stomach slightly trying to get her to giggle again.

"No. Again." she said with her hands up again. He tickled her lightly and she started to laughed again. He laughed along with her. He sat up making her slide into his lap so she can sit on his lap but she kept laughing since he didn't stop tickling her.

"Okay, Okay." She giggled. "Twoy. Pwease stop." He stopped and she looked up to see Troy. She had this smile on her face that made him smiled.

"I wove you Twoy." she said pushing him a little, but not in a manner that was teasing it was so she can get more comfortable in his lap. He laughed noticing that it was the same thing that he would do to his dad when he wanted some money to go to the movies.

"I love you too Jennifer." He teased calling her by her real name. She frowned and made a face of disgust making Troy smile. They only heard that name when Jenny was going to get in trouble.

"No." she said frowning.

"No?"

"NO." she said frustrated.

"I love you Jenny." he told her and she smiled again forgetting why she was suppose to be frowning at him or be mad at him in the first place.

"Much better." she answered getting off of him, crawling across the queen size bed and hopped off the bed. She slowly padded her feed across the room towards the door as Troy studied her every move.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked her when she reached the door. She ignored the question and ran down the hall. Troy stared at the door way, still sitting in his bed when his sister immediately appeared in the door way once again.

"Twoy!" she said in a cute pout as she stomped her foot on the ground softly.

"You. Run. Me." She said trying to get a sentence out but she had a small vocabulary. Troy stared at her. Why did she want him to run but then again she said me. That needs to mean something as well. It all clicked. She wanted him to chase her.

"You better run." he warned her as he slowly pulled the blankets away from his body and she took off as fast as her small feet could take her down the hall way. She giggled the whole way down the hall but Troy knew that if he started he would run past her so he started to jog towards he. Sure enough, he caught up to her. He picked her up and slung her over her shoulder and started to tickle her. She laughed as she tried to get out of the tickling but Troy tightened his hold on her making sure that she didn't get away from him or fell.

"Twoy. Down." she said laughing.

"Your wish in my command." Troy said with a big smile on his face as he squatted down and put her on the floor. She giggled and puckered her lips adorably waiting for a kiss from his big brother.

"You want a kiss?" Troy pretended to guess what she wanted. She nodded with her lips still puckered up to him. He kneeled down to her level with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed both of her arms to her and pulled her to him

"Here's a kiss!" Troy exclaimed kissing her cheek. "Here's another one!" giving her a kiss on the other cheek. "And another." he continued smothering his little sister with kisses.

After he finished smothering his little sister in kissed he picked her up and head towards her room. "Twoy." she said softly playing with the collar of his shirt. Troy turned to look at her and stopped walking once they reached her room. "Where we go?"

"I'm going to give a bath little girl." he said making her pout.

"No me big girl." Jenny said pouting.

Troy laughed and shook his head. "You're a little girl." he insisted and she shook her head. They headed towards the bathroom and he turned on the water and filled the bath for her. He stripped her off her clothes and placed the little girl in the back tub while he sat on floor right next to the shower.

He brought her some toys so she could play while she took her bath. She kept telling his stories about each of her toys. Troy listened in amusement because she was so funny and had a small vocabulary.

She was great distraction from what was going on in his life. After Troy helped Jenny take a bath, where she would continuously splash him making him get all wet and soaked he got her dressed and put a movie on in his room so she can watch while he was in the shower.

Troy appeared in the doorway of his room just to watch his sister sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes glued on the TV. She had a smile on her face and was so concentrated on the TV and she didn't even notice him coming in her room. He sneaked right past her and was right behind her. He smiled mischievously and pounced on the bed making little Jenny shriek and jump off the bed.

She turned around to look at Troy. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger and closed her tiny fists at her sides and shook her head. "Not funny Twoy." Jenny announced after a moment of glaring at her big brother. Troy just smiled at her but tried his best not to burst out laughing.

She was really mad. He sat up on his bed and looked at his bed spread once again then raised his gaze to look at his little sister shaking her head in anger at him. That did it! He had to laugh. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Not funny Twoy." She repeated and crossed her tiny arms across the chest and stalked out of the room.

Troy chuckled once more before running after his sister. She didn't get far before Troy swept her up in his arms and starting to kiss her cheeks repeatedly. "I love you." He repeated after every kiss on her cheek. After a few more kisses on her cheek he finally achieved a smile from Jenny. "Are you still mad at me?" Troy asked her in a baby voice.

Jenny didn't answer right away. He turned her and made her rest on his hip and looked at his little sister cutely. He pouted and stuck out his lips. She smiled at him and with her finger she pushed his lower lips back into his face. "It's okay Twoy." She answered sweetly kissing him lightly on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Why don't you go and turn off the tv in my room while I go and make us some breakfast." Troy proposed making her nod rapidly. "Meet you there." He kissed her cheek once more before putting her down as she ran towards his room to turn off the TV. Troy shook his head and walked downstairs with a silly smile on his face.

He loved his sister and she made him feel better even though right now she he should be worrying about his grandmother but he also knew that it was a good distraction. He soon began to worry. How was he going to break this to his parents? How could he call them during their time off and tell them that Grandma was in the hospital? How do you even start that conversation? He also began to wonder when Gabriella was going to get out of bed so they can both head down to the hospital.

He knew that she cared for his grandmother. He knew that she was very close to her. He sighed. Once he reached the kitchen one of his questions were answered. Gabriella was sitting there in the kitchen with bags under her eyes showing that she hadn't sleep at all. She looked tired and weary. She sat there in the kitchen island with a cup of tea as she stared outside.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered bringing her out of her trance and train of thought. She turned around to look at Troy.

"Hey." she whispered.

"What are you doing up?" he asked walking towards her and sitting down next to her in the stool. She raised her cup asking his silently if she wanted some tea. He shook his head in a 'no thank you' kind of manner.

"I repeat my question." Troy said placing both of his elbows the table. "What are you doing up?" She turned her head to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said. He leaned back on the stool and put his hands up in surrender.

"Guilty." he said smiling. "Nah, I woke up because Jenny jumped on me this morning. So unless Jenny jumped on you too, you shouldn't be awake." Gabriella looked down to see her tea.

"I couldn't sleep." she mumbled. Troy wrapped a comforting arm around Gabriella almost instinctively and she leaned on him as if it were a magnet pulling her to him. "I just can't stop thinking about it." she said to him. "I can't handle death."

Troy pulled away immediately looking at her with intense eyes. "Who said anything about death?" He asked in a tight controlled voice.

"Nobody." she admitted as Troy relaxed and his mind eased on what could've been or what he was thinking. "Why are you telling yourself that?" he asked getting just a little annoyed and angry that she was giving up on his grandmother. How can she think that she was going to die. How can she think that she was not going to be okay.

"That's how my dad started off." she confessed.

He looked at her quietly and she looked up with tears glazing her eyes. "He started being okay then suddenly we see him on the floor." She said emotionally. "He woke up and he kept saying that he was okay. My mom insisted that we take him to the hospital but he didn't want to go. A few months passed after that and then one day I went in his room to jump on his bed but he wouldn't move. I kept nudging him...I was smiling and waiting for him to just attack me out of no where...but...he didn't...I went to get my mom and she was cooking up a great breakfast and asked me where my father was...I told her that he was asleep...we waited and then my mom got up." Gabriella paused to look at Troy who was looking at her with sadness.

"She came back crying...Soon enough my relatives came over and they cried and wouldn't tell me what was wrong...After a few hours...some...some men came...they took him away in a flat bed with a black sheet covering him...I didn't know what was going on seeing as I was only 7 years old. But then when I went to bed I asked where daddy went and she told me that he would always be here." A tear fell down her face and Troy cupped her cheek showing her support and with the pad of his thumb he wiped away the tear. She leaned her head against his hand.

"I woke up in the morning and ran downstairs and they were saying that he was dead and they were arranging his funeral." She finished her story sobbing at this point. He stood up from his stool and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. she hugged her tight and she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

"That's why you think grandma is going to die?" he blurted out softly. He froze and she became tense in his embrace. She pulled away and wiped her tears getting off of her stool and opened the microwave. "I made you guys breakfast." she said ignoring the question he asked her.

She pulled out a huge stack of pancakes and eggs from the microwave and set them down on the island. She forced a smile expecting him to smile back but he just stared at her."I'm sorry I just can't talk about it." she apologized.

He nodded and rounded the island so he stood right in front of her. She turned so her body was facing him and he placed both hands on the island that was right behind her, trapping her. "You don't need to apologize. You've been through something." Troy comforted leaning his forehead on hers, making their noses touch and lips a few inches apart. "But I really think you should rest." he continued softly.

She gave him a soft nod but not enough to make him take his forehead off of her. "And I want to kiss you." Gabriella looked at his ocean blue eyes under her eyelashes and raised both of her hands to rest them on his firm chest. Troy thought that she was going to push him aside but he kept them there. A surge of confidence went through Gabriella.

"What's stopping you?" she asked him a whisper. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Troy noted that this smiled wasn't anything that she gave him the past few days. This smile was sincere and excited. Troy pulled his eyes away from Gabriella's soft plump lips to look at her eyes. They looked excited and eager. His smile grew, if that was even possible and touched he lips about to apply pressure when he heard Jenny.

"Sowy Twoy. I had to go potty." Jenny announced coming into the kitchen. Troy pushed himself off of Gabriella and gave his sister a smile. He squatted down and opened his arms for Jenny to come to him. She prepped herself with a smile and ran into Troy's arms as he lifted her off the ground and settled her on his hips.

"You done with the food?" Jenny asked shocked as she looked at Troy. Gabriella giggled at the sight. Troy looked over to see her at her giggle and smile genuinely. He loved her giggle. They were like musical bells in her throat.

"Gabriella made these." He told Jenny and she smiled.

"I knew it." Jenny announced happily. "Let's get eating." Gabriella said going to the cupboard where the plates were located and grabbed three of them as they sat down and ate and giggled with Jenny as she said the cutest things.

After they had breakfast they all got dressed and then called Gabriella's mom to see if it was okay to visit Rosa. She said that they could come but Gabriella was worried about her mother's voice. She sounded sad or depressed and that certainly wasn't a good sign.

This worried Gabriella, although she didn't tell Troy because it might just be nothing. He didn't want her to worry if it was nothing. She hoped it was nothing. Troy immediately noticed that something was bothering Gabriella, call it brother's instinct. He just knew something was bothering. She was fine when they had breakfast. It all seemed to go downhill since she talked to her mom. Troy found some car keys to his grandmother's van. They hopped Jenny on her car seat and Troy smiled once he settled in the driver's seat and Gabriella in the passenger seat.

"What's that big smile for?" Gabriella teased him a little once she put on her seat belt. Still grinning he put on his seat belt and put on a movie for Jenny to watch. Jenny was quite happy with the movie and she was excited about a road trip. Jenny comfortable in her car seat gripped her milk bottle with dear life.

Gabriella turned to look at the little girl then turned to look at Troy, who still had his grin on his face. He opened the garage and started to back up the driveway. Once they were on the street and he closed the garage Troy decided to answer.

"My grandma use to drive me all around town in this van. I was in Jenny's seat and age and she would put on a movie. As I grew older I would tell her that I wanted this to be my first car and she would always say no. She said and I quote 'Son, you'll never drive this car as long as you live'" he said making the exact imitation of how Rosa would. Gabriella laughed shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"Once I see grandma," Troy continued making a left turn for the freeway. "I'm going to tell her that I drove the van because that was the only car keys that I found." Gabriella rested her elbow on the car door and rested her head in her hand and looked out. All the teasing and laughing was over.

She grew serious and worried. 'If you see her again' Gabriella mentally added. She kept thinking about how she could go on without this women. She was always there for her. She saw suddenly startled when a hand landed on her thigh making her look at the owner of that hand. He glanced at her then he made himself look at on the road.

"What's wrong?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing." Gabriella mumbled sitting back on the passenger seat looking at her hands.

"There must be something wrong." He insisted.

"There's nothing wrong Troy." She told him firmly. She didn't want to take about it so she wouldn't talk no matter how much he insisted.

"Gabriella..." he started again.

"Troy. Just leave it. There's nothing wrong with me." she said gritting through her teeth in annoyance.

He sighed and just left her alone. Maybe what she needed right now was some peace and quiet.

Gabriella texted her mother to see what room and floor they were in. Troy had Jenny resting on his hip and he face tucked in his shoulder since she fell asleep during the car drive. They parked the car and they were heading towards the fifth floor where Rosa was located. In the elevator Gabriella started to get nervous. Troy looked at her and reached down to hold her hand in comforting smile and offered her a small smile.

The doors opened and Gabriella took a deep breath. They walked in the halls of the hospital nervously and looking for the room. When they reached the room they found that the door was closed. Gabriella's eyes widened and looked over to see Troy. He adjusted Jenny so she would be more comfortable looking at Gabriella giving her a reassurance look in his eyes.

Gabriella stepped forward to open the door cautious and quietly. She first thing she noticed in this hospital room was that her mom was sleeping on a chair looking very uncomfortable. Troy was right behind Gabriella as they came in the room. The TV was on and they heard a chuckling. They both assumed that it was from the TV but when they stepped inside the room they saw Rosa watching TV and laughing. She turned to look at them and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello. Come in." she said opening her arms which Gabriella immediately walked into letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Child, don't cry. I'm okay." Rosa whispered letting go of Gabriella. Gabriella stepped back and wiped her tears.

"You scared me." Gabriella admitted to her and Troy noticed for the first time how close those two really were. He smiled and sat on the other chair with Jenny in his lap and let out a sigh of relief. His grandma looked fine.

"Don't do that again." Gabriella said fake lecturing voice.

"I won't." Rosa reassured Gabriella and then turned her head to see her grandkids on the chair.

"Aww little Jenny fell asleep." she cooed stroking Jenny's hair lightly.

"Yeah." Troy nodded. "I'm so glad that you are alright." Troy told her and smiled. "I would give you a hug but it seems like Jenny won't let me do that." he said and her grandma laughed.

"Rosa," Gabriella said trying to lighten up the mood and Rosa turned to look at the Raven haired beauty. "Guess what Troy drove on his way over here?" Gabriella looked at Troy who was grinning and turned Jenny in his arms to make her more comfortable in a cradle. Jenny unconsciously snuggled in her brother's stomach and Rosa looked at Gabriella in confusion. What was she talking about? She wasn't making any sense.

It soon clicked in her head because she's a smart women. "Troy! You drove my van!" she exclaimed pretending to be angry.

"Yeah." he said shaking his head up and down with his grin still on his face, Rosa rolled her eyes and smiled she was very happy to have both of them here.

After some convincing Maria finally went home with Jenny. Troy and Gabriella stayed in the hospital with Rosa as she shared some childhood memories. Gabriella took it all in. Troy looked from his grandmother to across the bed were Gabriella was sitting.

She was really comfortable and enjoying this. He gave her one more loving look before looking back at his grandma. She seemed to light up every time they would ask a question about her story or anything in general. She seemed really happy to have them there with her.

"Mom!" Jack's voice was heard at the entrance of the room. Gabriella, Troy and Rosa turned towards the door to look at Jack and Lucille come into the hospital room. He looked worried and came into the room with Lucille right in tow towards the elderly lady in the hospital and Troy cursed softly. He forgot to call his parents. He knew there was something that he forgot to do.

"Lucille. Jack. What are you doing here?" Rosa asked with a small smile on her face. "What happened to your honeymoon?" Jack wrapped an arm around Lucille while she blushed softly hiding her face in Jack's shoulder as Jack wrapped an arm tighter around Lucille and he had a knowing grin on his face. Gabriella bit her lip in order to stop the 'Aww' that was coming out of her mouth and turned to look at just in time to see him make a face of disgust.

Gabriella giggled and stood up. "I'm going to get something in the cafeteria." she announced softly. "Do you any of you want anything?"

Lucille turned her head to look at her smiling softly. "Would it be too much to ask you for a water?" Lucille asked and Gabriella shook her.

"I'll go get you a water Mrs. Bolton." With that she headed out of the room.

"I'll go with her!" Troy announced running after Gabriella hoping that they would avoid any more awkward situations. Gabriella was in the elevator when she was that Troy was running towards her.

She put her hand on the elevator doors so that it wouldn't close completely and he ran in there just in time and shot her a grateful look. "I'm so glad that you suggested going to the cafeteria or I would be having another awkward moment with my parents." He said shuddering at the thought that made Gabriella laugh.

"I think it's sweet." Gabriella told him pressing the lobby button.

"It's because you don't know them as well as I do." Troy paused. "And they aren't your parents."

"I'm so glad that you came home from your trip." Gabriella mumbled changing the subject looking down at the elevator floor.

"Why?" he asked her curiously but also had an amused look on his face.

"I couldn't do this on my own." she said motioning to the elevator even though she actually meant the hospital visit.

"Gabs there's nothing scary about the elevator." he said jokingly and Gabriella looked up to shoot her a playful glared.

"I know what you mean." he said after a while. "I couldn't be here alone either. I'm glad you're here too." Troy admitted.

"After what happened to my dad I've been scared when someone's sick." Gabriella confessed to him tilting her head back and shut her eyes trying not to cry again. That was the last thing she needed right now. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around her waist burying her head in his chest while he rested his head on top of hers. The elevator suddenly stopped and dinged, they knew that he door was opening and were about to pull away when Troy heard an all familiar voice. "Troy? What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

Okay. I've just decided that this story is going to be short. It's going to have all the original idea but it's going to be shorter than planned because it's going to have extra long chapter =D. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the mistakes if there is any. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
